Worries
by egg10rru
Summary: Written in response to Episode 15: Humanity. Robin talks to Wally about his attraction to Zatanna, Wally does NOT talk to Robin about his attraction to Robin. Fluff, WallyxDick, oneshot.


Warnings: almost sheer fluff, unbeta'd, gayness.

This is my headcanon response to the unspeakable events of episode 15.

~*~*~divider~*~*~

Wally tossed in bed and sighed, remembering Robin's interactions with Zatanna earlier. Just when the boy was finally hitting puberty and getting primed to look for romance, some girl he was attracted to just HAD to show up.

Biting his lip, he got out of bed and wandered down the hall. Pathetic or not, right now he needed comfort. At this point he was still most important in Dick's life and he aimed to keep it that way.

Wally cracked open the door to Robin's room. "Hey, dude?"

Robin didn't answer, but he shifted to one side of the bed, so Wally crept inside and slipped in next to him in a spoons position. Resting one hand on Dick's waist, he felt the miniscule tremors emanating from Dick and frowned in concern.

"What's up?"

"…" Dick sighed. "You like girls, yes?"

Wally's hand ventured from the waist to the hip and squeezed without thought. _'__No.__'_ "Yes."

"How do you like them?"

Wally cocked an eyebrow. As if he felt the expression change, Dick clarified his question.

"I mean did it take time or did it just…hit you out of nowhere?"

"Zatanna?"

Dick rolled onto his stomach without answering. Wally shifted to lie on top of him, arms wrapped around the boy's middle. Dick made a noncommittal noise; whether it was directed at his question or permission to remain in this position, Wally wasn't sure. He squeezed tighter for a second, then continued to speak.

"Depends on the girl, really. If she was like your _best__ friend_ or something…" Wally swallowed, "it might take time for you to realize that you're attracted to…her. But if a pretty girl just walks up, your hormones will pretty much declare to you that you're in love for no reason."

"I didn't say I was in love with her!" Dick defended. Wally knew the boy was blushing and frowned.

"I didn't either. I said it was your _hormones_. If a girl walks up with nice curves…" He ran his hands from Dick's hips to dip into the narrow waist, like he was demonstrating. "…and nice tits…" His hands kept going and he squeezed Dick's nonexistent boobs teasingly, pinching the nipples. Dick squeaked, and he let out an evil chuckle, to make the boy believe it didn't mean anything. "…soft black hair…" he continued, and ran his hands through Dick's hair, massaging the scalp.

Dick moaned lightly at the feeling and suddenly Wally realized lying on top of Dick with his crotch pressed to the boy's ass wasn't such a good idea. But the reaction was slight and Dick didn't seem to notice, so he didn't draw attention to himself by shifting his weight. Instead he moved one hand from Dick's hair to cup his face, making Dick look back at him. The young teen's eyes glinted in the moonlight.

For a moment all he could do was stare. Dick's eyes never made him horny, they made him forget how to _breathe_.

"..._Beautiful_ blue eyes…" he whispered finally, and Dick didn't seem to notice the time lapse, just nodded thoughtfully, like they were really talking about Zatanna. Wally sighed internally.

"So it's normal to feel all blown away like this?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah," Wally answered in a forced light tone. "Don't worry, though. It'll pass. Acting like an idiot in front of her and trying to get her attention all the time and all that."

Dick grinned cheekily. "Hasn't seemed to work for _you_."

'_That__'__s __because__ Megan__'__s __a __cover,__ dummy.__' _Frowning in mock anger, Wally poked him in the side. Dick squeaked again and he grinned. "That's me. You're you. And I know you, better than anyone. Trust me."

"Yeah." Dick snuggled down into the bed, shifting his head to the left so Wally could dip his head down on the right to share the pillow. "Thanks, Wally."

"Sure. I'm always here for you."

~*~*~divider~*~*~

"Hey, Wally's not in his room," Zatanna informed Aqualad the next morning, her tone quizzical. Having been invited by Megan and Artemis, she had snuck out of the house to spend the night at the cave.

Kaldur smiled. "Probably in Robin's room, then. They have sleepovers all the time. Thanks for getting them, Zatanna."

Zatanna smiled. "Hey, if I fetch them for the meeting I have an excuse to sit in on it. Involve myself enough and I'll be a member of the team before Dad even realizes it's too late for permission."

She made her way down the hall to Robin's room, and knocked. The motion made the door move inward slightly; Wally hadn't closed it properly the night before. Making her way inside, she saw that her knock had only woken one member of the bed.

She stared for a second. Robin was cute, yes, but Robin and _Wally_ awakened some primal urge within her. If she performed magic off this feeling she was sure it would be intensely pink. A smile stretched across her face at the implications of what could happen during their _sleepovers_, if their sleeping position was anything to judge by.

Some time in the night they'd shifted back to spoons position, with Wally's arms wrapped tight around Dick and one of Dick's arms wrapped across his own chest, clutching his shoulder like he was keeping Wally from letting go. Wally looked up at Zatanna and blinked, then wiggled a hand out of Dick's "grip" and covered the boy's closed eyes.

The movement disturbed Dick's slumber and he moaned slightly as he awoke.

"Sorry, but Bats won't let anyone see Robin's eyes," Wally said apologetically, but a bit of his smug tone must have slipped in, because one of Zatanna's eyebrows rose.

"Then how come you've seen them?" She asked curiously, but shot him a grin that gave him the uncomfortable realization that she _knew_.

"Bats would kill us BOTH if he knew," Robin answered her, chuckling. He brought his free hand up to cover Wally's on his eyes.

"I see. You must really be special to Robin then, huh?" She asked, winking at Wally. Both of the boys blushed faintly, and Wally, noticing Dick's cheeks, grinned at Zatanna in gratitude.

"W-well, uh, it's cuz he's my best fr—!"

Zatanna cut him off. "You guys are needed for a team meeting, so I'll just leave you to get dressed, okay?" She shot Wally a parting smile that clearly said 'good luck' and closed the door behind her.

"You don't think she'll tell, do you?" Dick sounded slightly panicked.

"Relax," Wally soothed, a smile in his voice. He wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and squeezed tight. "Like you said yesterday, right? _'__I__'__m__ sure__ she __won__'__t__ tell__'_."

~*~*~divider~*~*~

1) Wally DOES know Robin's true identity, as indicated in the Young Justice comic, issue titled Face Your Fears. Greg Weisman, one of the creators, has also confirmed it.

2) This is not going to be continued, it was just a quickie I whipped out for a friend. R&R if you like.


End file.
